poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Tino's Adventures of Justice League Dark
is another Weekenders/DC crossover made by Sonic876 and Shadow101815. It will appear on Pandora.TV in the near future. Plot All over the world, people suddenly begin panicking as they start to see everyone around them as demonic monsters and end up killing a good number of innocents before the members of the Justice League can stop them. Deliberating about this strange outbreak, most of the League's members come to the conclusion that magic must be involved in this. Despite his own past experiences with magic, Batman expresses his skepticism and walks out; but as he returns to Wayne Manor to rest, he is temporarily possessed by Deadman, before he regains consciousness and finds the word "Constantine" written all over the walls. In a flashback to five days ago, it is shown that the occultist John Constantine – in the company of Jason Blood – engaged the Demons Three in a poker game in Las Vegasfor high-end stakes, even offering his home, the House of Mystery, as his part of the pool in exchange for a box of artifacts, including one called the Dreamstone. However, both parties cheated at the game, and when Constantine exposed the Demons' trickery, they attacked him. To save his life, Constantine unleashed Jason's alter ego, the demon Etrigan, who defeated the Demons Three, but not before they swore revenge on him. Batman visits the magician Zatanna after one of her performances and begins to ask about Constantine, with whom Zatanna had a disappointing romantic history. Deadman possesses Batman once again and tells Zatanna she needs to bring Batman to John. Zatanna agrees to bring Batman to Constantine, but on the way to the House of Mystery, a conjured tornado is set against them by an unknown sorcerer from a remote location. The trio narrowly make it in time to make it inside John's house where they are joined by Black Orchid, a manifestation of the House of Mystery's magic. After some exposition on everyone present by Black Orchid, the group gathers to share information, and after a quick discussion and some argument between John and Zatanna, form a team to investigate the cause and reason for these supernatural occurrences. The heroes visits a friend of Constantine and Zatanna's named Ritchie Simpson, but outside the house they find shroud spirits waiting to collect Ritchie's soul upon his upcoming demise. After banishing the shrouds, the team is granted entry by Simpson, who is suffering from a magical cancer and resentful of Constantine for abandoning him to his fate. With some mediation from Batman, Simpson loans them the Keshanti Key, a magical artefact used to access different planes of existence, to probe the mind of one of the involuntary spree killers, who is being held in the Metropolis Central Hospital. Constantine and Zatanna jointy look through the man's memories for the cause of his frenzy, and discover that he was possessed by a shade bearing a strange ring. Their unknown sorcerous adversary creates a monster made of living feces and sends it on a rampage through the hospital after the heroes, forcing Deadman and Batman to engage it. The feces monster manages to reach the man, and begins to devour him and the entrance into his mind. Constantine and Zatanna narrowly manage to escape as the creature consumes its victim, and Zatanna proceeds to destroy the monster. Returning to Ritchie's home in order to identify the ring from the man' memory, the team finds him about to die, with Jason Blood and the shrouds standing over him. Batman revives Ritchie with a shot to the chest, but he quickly falls into a coma. Blood attempts to flee but is captured by Constantine. After being brought to the House of Mystery for interrogation, Blood tells the team that he did not attempt to hurt Ritchie, but was looking for a way into the House of Mystery to find the Dreamstone. Blood recounts a time when, as a knight of Camelot, a sinister magician naming himself Destiny came to conquer the lands using the Dreamstone he created. Blood fought against him and clove the Dreamstone in two, but was mortally wounded. Merlin summoned Etrigan to destroy Destiny, offering him freedom in return. Etrigan battled Destiny and banished him, but Merlin bound Etrigan to Jason Blood, anticipating that Destiny was not truly defeated. Ritchie awakens and names Felix Faust as his assailant before falling back asleep. In order to locate Faust, Constantine and the team go to find Swamp Thing. Swamp Thing agrees to transport them to Faust's observatory, but declines to join the group's fight. When they infiltrate Faust's lair, the wizard battles the team, but is ultimately defeated by Zatanna; however, Faust is found to have no involvement in hurting Ritchie. Back at the House of Mystery, Ritchie awakens and is revealed to have the other piece of the Dreamstone, before he assumes control over the House and apparently destroys Black Orchid. To the returning heroes, Ritchie reveals that he found and has been using the Dreamstone to keep his cancer in remission, but then he is seemingly killed when the Dreamstone brings Destiny back to life. Destiny declares himself a god, destroys the House and departs to sink the United States into chaos; Zatanna saves the group, but passes out from the exertion. The Justice League tries to fight Destiny, but he makes them perceive each other as demonic threats. Etrigan attacks Destiny, but is separated back into Jason Blood and Etrigan. Constantine summons Swamp Thing, who agrees to fight Destiny, while Batman and the recovered Zatanna disable the Justice League. Destiny defeats Swamp Thing by taking Alec Holland's corpse from his body. Constantine tricks Destiny into bringing him and Deadman within his protective shield, allowing Deadman to wound Destiny, before Constantine, Batman, and Blood destroy the Dreamstone and Destiny's body, leaving Ritchie, whose soul is dragged to Hell by the shroud spirits. Right afterwards, Blood succumbs to his mortal wound from centuries before. Zatanna, Constatine and Etrigan bury Blood's body near the place of his old village, before Etrigan leaves for parts unknown. Zatanna agrees to join the Justice League, while Constantine declines. The two return to the now rebuilt House of Mystery, taking a first tentative step to restoring their fractured relationship, and Deadman likewise joins the restored Black Orchid as her soulmate. Trivia * Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Delia Ketchum, Misty, Togepi, Brock, Molly Hale, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Ponyo, Sosuke, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, The Sailor Scouts, Mr. Peabody, Sherman, Penny Peterson, Ryder, Chase, Skye, Rumble, Marshal, Zuma, Rocky, Katie, Cali, Alex Porter, Oopsy, Cheer, Grumpy, Funshine, Share, Molly, Gil, Goby, Deema, Ona, Noddy, The Sailor Scouts, Tsukune Aono, Moka Akashiya, Kurumu Kurono, Yukari Sendo, Mizore Shirayuki, Masters of the Acre Team, The Human Mane 5, Lincoln (The Loud House), Lincoln's Sisters (The Loud House), The Bakugan Battle Brawlers and their Bakugan, Princess Anna, Elsa the Snow Queen, Olaf, Kristoff, Sven, Thomas the Tank Engine, Percy, James,Toby, Emily, Gordon, Henry, Edward, The Logging Locos (Bash, Dash and Ferdinand), Luke, Charlie, Hiro, Victor, Kevin, Paxton, Duck, Princess Twilight Sparkle, Spike the Dragon, Pinkie Pie, Applejack,Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, The Cutie Mark Crusaders (Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo), Princess Cadance, Shining Armor, Chiro, Antauri, Sparx, Gibson, Nova, Otto, Jinmay, Kazuto Izuka, Narue Nanase, Masaki Maruo, Hajime Yagi, Nina Yamada, Zero (Save Me! Lollipop), Ichii, Kanaka Nanase, Bathyscaphe, The DigiDestined and their Digimon, D-Team, Alpha Gang and their Dinosaurs, Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, Layla, Fievel Mousekewitz, Tony Toponi, Tiger, Tanya Mousekewitz, Charlie Barkin, Itchy Itchiford, Jack Skellington, Bowser, Mistress Nine, Bowser Jr., Azula, Ranamon, Oogie Boogie, Kurumi Tokisaki, The Dazzlings, Kyoko Kudo, Yuki Kashiwazaki, Aya Kanazawa, The Grand Duke of Owls, The Skeleton King, Mandarin, Mandarin 2, Valeena, Oogie Boogie, Attila and Hun, Oakley and Annie, Cassidy, Butch, The Trix (Icy, Darcy, and Stormy), Dr. Blowhole, Clayton, Captain Hook, Kurumi Tokisaki, Dr. Facilier, Grizzle, Spectral Space Pirates, Darla Dimple, Grizzle, Sailor John and Team Rocket (Jessie, James and Meowth) guest starring in this film. * Bowser, Mistress Nine, Bowser Jr., Azula, Ranamon, Oogie Boogie, Kurumi Tokisaki, The Dazzlings, Kyoko Kudo, Yuki Kashiwazaki, Aya Kanazawa, The Grand Duke of Owls, The Skeleton King, Mandarin, Mandarin 2, Valeena, Attila and Hun, Oakley and Annie, Cassidy, Butch, The Trix (Icy, Darcy, and Stormy), Dr. Blowhole, Clayton, Captain Hook, Dr. Facilier, Grizzle, Spectral Space Pirates, Darla Dimple, Grizzle, Sailor John and Team Rocket will work for Destiny in this film. Category:Sonic876 Category:Shadow101815 Category:Tino's Adventures Series Films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Censored films Category:Superhero Films Category:Weekenders/DC crossovers Category:DC crossovers Category:Weekenders/Warner Bros. crossovers